


Thoughts Like Raindrops

by isuilde



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, idek what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 20:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11215887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isuilde/pseuds/isuilde
Summary: The curtains are slightly damp from the raindrops riding the wind into their room. Rin pulls it aside, watches the sheets of rain beyond the still-opened window. In the utter darkness of the night, only the dim streetlights help him make out the outline of raindrops, gently falling down to what feels like a yawning chasm between the ground and the window of their 15th floor apartment. The cold bite of the night feels refreshing in the humidity hanging in the air, enough for him to actually reach out and stick his hand ot of the window. The raindrops feel good on his palm.It's quiet. All the way here, he can't hear Makoto's soft snores--just the staccato tick-tock of the clock on the wall and the white noise of the rain.It feels peaceful and oddly--lonely. Like he's the only person left in this world, awake as everyone else is asleep, detached from some sort of a mechanism spun by god's hand.(Rin wakes up before dawn, and it's raining out.)





	Thoughts Like Raindrops

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know? I wrote this in a half-daze while waiting for the rest of the manga club members to show up for nomikai and I don't think I was going for anything but fluff.
> 
> I just miss MakoRin a lot, I guess.

When he wakes up, the smell of rain is in the air.

Rin spends twenty seconds staring blankly at the open window, watching the white curtains flap lightly as the wind sneaks in. It's still dark outside, and the alarm clock by the bedside tells him that dawn is at least still an hour away. Makoto is curled up by his side, his elbow inches from Rin's bare hip, half-covered by the haphazard blankets that had been subconsciously deemed unnecessary in their sleep. Rin could hear his breath and soft snores--a testament to how exhausted Makoto must have been yesterday.

Rin shifts, and almost like he's being summoned, untangles himself from the blankets and Makoto's feet to gravitate towards the windows.

The curtains are slightly damp from the raindrops riding the wind into their room. Rin pulls it aside, watches the sheets of rain beyond the still-opened window. In the utter darkness of the night, only the dim streetlights help him make out the outline of raindrops, gently falling down to what feels like a yawning chasm between the ground and the window of their 15th floor apartment. The cold bite of the night feels refreshing in the humidity hanging in the air, enough for him to actually reach out and stick his hand ot of the window.

The raindrops feel good on his palm. It's quiet. All the way here, he can't hear Makoto's soft snores--just the staccato tick-tock of the clock on the wall and the white noise of the rain.

It feels peaceful and oddly--lonely. Like he's the only person left in this world, awake as everyone else is asleep, detached from some sort of a mechanism spun by god's hand.

Then another hand slides down his arm, follows the curve of his wrist and holds his own, palm against the back of his hand, lacing their fingers together under the gentle raindrops.

Rin tilts his head--his brain is rather slow tonight. Makoto, on the other hand, hums sleepily into the crook of his collarbone, breath warm against his neck, and his other arm winds around Rin's waist, hand resting on the just of Rin's hip like it's the most natural thing in the world.

"Sorry," he says, turning just _so_ to brush his lips over the mess that is Makoto's bedhead. The sleepy sigh that answers him tugs the corners of his lips into an amused grin. "Did I wake you up...?"

Makoto, in turn, just makes even more sleepy noises. His hand, though, stuck out the window along wih Rin's, squeezes lightly.

"It's raining," Rin says, except somehow the words come out in a whisper. He listens to Makoto's breath, relaxed and steady, and wonders if his boyfriend is falling asleep again despite their hands are stuck out in the rain. "Rainy season's here, I guess."

Makoto's breath flutters over Rin's bare shoulder. He's not asleep though--perhaps getting there, but not quite, because Makoto's hand squeezes lightly, again. He watches raindrops roll over their hands, hanging for a moment on the base of Makoto's thumb before freefalling into the darkness beneath their window.

What would it feel like, Rin wonders, to be such a tiny speck of existence and yet continues to freefall until it hits _somewhere_?

He takes a deep breath, filling his lungs with the cold night air and the smell of the rain and the scent of wet ground and the familiarity of _Makoto_.

It's peaceful. Oddly lonely. But somehow, Rin finds himself thinking, _this is enough_.

"Let's go back to bed," he murmurs, and pulls their hands back in.

Makoto's hand is cold and damp against his chest when it rests there, and Rin chuckles soundlessly when he presses his own damp hand against Makoto's cheek and his boyfriend's face scrunches up in protest. He doesn't close the window nor the curtains, because the white noise that is the rain sounds clearer this way, mingling wonderfully with the sound Makoto's soft snores.

They don't crawl under the blankets but into each other arms.

And sleep comes sooner than dawn.

**\-----o0o-----**

**Author's Note:**

> Lately I stay up until dawn a lot before going to sleep.


End file.
